


Challenge accepted.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Cock Tease, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Reverse Cowgirl, Tongue Piercings, cock riding, cum, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Porrim Maryam smut fiction for male readers.  Porrim catches you checking her out and decides to see what you have packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male reader fic who is the brother of the original female reader in my previous fics. Male reader is 18 or over.
> 
> This is my very first male reader fic so it is not really long. I am still practicing. I will do Meenah and Meulin too and then decide if I want to do others based on popularity.

It had been three months since you entered the bubbles to join your 'sister' (f/f). She was so relieved when you arrived, believing you had been wiped from existence two years ago when you tried to save her. Now you are both living in the bubbles. She introduced you to some other humans which excited you because apart from your sister, you didn't have many human friends. But what excited you more were meeting the trolls. 

The guys weren't so bad with the exception of Cronus who took an instant black interest in you. How could your sis stand being around this dickhead? He annoyed the fuck out of you. Rufioh was pretty cool though and you were happy to find friends in him and Horuss.

But the ladies... Oh man... Troll women were amazing. One has particularly caught your eye. Her name is Porrim. She is curved in all the right places. Her dresses leave little to the imagination and her tattoos and piercings put you in mind of the Suicide girls from Earth. She is smart as a whip too and one night when you are at the tavern, when she realizes you are checking her out, she doesn't seem to mind.

"So+ ____ is it? Are yo+u enjo+ying the view?" she raises an eyebrow. 

"Sorry..." you say, trying to focus on her face, "I was admiring your ink." She eyes you up in a way that tells you she knows you are talking out of your ass but she is willing to go along with it. "How much skin does it cover?"

"Everything yo+u see... and everything yo+u do+n't." she smirks.

"Is that a challenge?" you smirk back.

"Please darling... I have eaten bigger grubs than yo+u fo+r breakfast." she raises her eyebrow again and folds her arms.

"I really hope that is an offer." you smile, "Otherwise it's unfair to tease." She doesn't even bat an eyelid. 

"Shall we g+o back t+o my hive then little man?" issuing you a challenge to put your money where your mouth is. Without waiting for you to answer, she swishes her hips out of the door. Your sis is busy with that Cronus moron and that guy in a crazy helmet so you follow. 

You arrive at her hive and she leads you into a room adorned with green silks and gems. She sits back on a large white leather couch. She really doesn't mean to joke around. Luckily you both knew what to expect from troll anatomy and she knew about humans thanks to a strange book doing the rounds around the bubbles but she would be your first troll and you are more than excited.

"Well darling... What are yo+u waiting fo+r? Show me what yo+u've go+t." You smile and begin to strip down for her. She watches you, trying to conceal any fascination with your alien body. As you are standing naked in front of her, she leans forward and admires the view. "So+ that is a human bulge? Interesting."

"You can touch it if you want." you grin.

"Hmm.." she ponders, "I'd rather taste it." You have to swallow any outburst of shock as her soft lips wrap themselves around the head of your penis. Her tongue washes over the tip, massaging it with her tongue stud. Her soft hands cup your ass cheeks as she pushes your hips towards her, allowing her to take more and then more of you. Her eyes stay focused on your face the whole time, watching you slowly lose control. Fuck, she is good and she seems to enjoy the taste of you as her motions speed up, eager to please. You have to fight the urge to grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth mercilessly. You are coming to the edge and she knows it. She pops off her mouth leaving you panting.

"Why did you stop?" you ask, "We were getting to the good bit."

"Because I am no+t all abo+ut giving.." she says standing up and unzipping her dress, "I am also+ into+ recieving." She allows her dress to fall down around her ankles. Looks like she doesn't believe in underwear. She pushes you down onto the couch and straddles you, facing away so you are deprived of the view. She lifts her hips and slides onto you. You hear a quiet whimper. Her nook is warmer and wetter that any human cunt you have ever felt. It also vibrates ever so slightly with every sound and movement Porrim makes. What a pleasant surprise. You grab her hips and start grinding her for all she is worth. Her ass bounces on your stomach as she beings to moan. It seems she is enjoying her first ever cock ride. 

"O+h Go+g ____!" she exclaims, "O+h FUUUUUUCK!" You chuckle. Now you have her... Wait, what is that? She ups her game as her tentabulge runs over your balls and massages the hell out of them. You nearly cum in her there and then but you won't lose this fight. You grab her breasts from behind and play with her pierced nipples as she bounces more on you.

"O+H GO+G PLEASE I AM CUMMING!!! I AM.... AAAAAAAAGHHH!" she cries out and the vibrations she triggers make quick work of you as you fill her up with cum. Green fluid and spunk trickles out of her as she lifts herself off you and collapses into your chest.

"So am I still a little grub to you?" you ask.

"O+h ho+ney." she pants, "Yo+u are all man."

**Author's Note:**

> Next male reader fic: Meenah.
> 
> Next week: Mituna x Sollux x Female reader.


End file.
